


Lord Vader... I forgive You

by addievader



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Padmé Amidala, I'm Bad At Titles, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Canon, Reunions, Short & Sweet, The Force, inspired by tik tok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addievader/pseuds/addievader
Summary: As Vader looked at his son with his own eyes he felt many things. Relief, love, hope. Then, nothing.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Lord Vader... I forgive You

As Vader looked at his son with his own eyes he felt many things. Relief, love, hope. Then, nothing.

He was vaguely aware that he was dead. He felt the force consume his body like never before. It felt so... peaceful. Once he was sure of it, Anakin opened his eyes once again. And there in front of him, the most beautiful sight he'd ever laid eyes on and he almost can't believe it.

But then she turns around. And he knows it's her. His angel, his love, his rock, his wife, Padme. Surrounded by the glow of the force she radiated love and beauty like never before. 

She looks at him, smiles, and says "You lived," a chuckle, "so much longer than I thought you were going to."

"I know," Anakin says as he rubs his neck nervously. "I'm sorry I made you wait, angel."

And suddenly Anakin knows that even after all his mistakes, she forgives him. After hiding their love for years, they can now love each other openly and honestly for all of eternity, together, and one with the force.


End file.
